


Смотри на свет

by Ardel



Category: Merlin TV
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Альбионе, где Мерлин сражается на стороне Моргаузы в открытой войне против Камелота, захват в плен принца Артура — прекрасная возможность получить информацию. Моргауза поручает Мерлину подчинить Артура, чтобы он умом, душой и телом принадлежал им. У Мерлина есть прекрасная мысль, как заставить Артура говорить. В процессе он начинает задумываться, что еще может заставить Артура сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотри на свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look Into the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188000) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



> Огромная благодарность моей бете lyekka и артеру ДавыдоФФ

  
  


Мерлин сидел на корточках в холодной камере подземелий. Здесь было зябко и сыро, на древних камнях собирались капельки воды, а в коридоре, освещенном слабым светом факелов, отчетливо пахло землей и гнилью.  
В камере, где был Мерлин, не было собственного факела. Его заменял магический шар, освещавший маленькую клетушку и прикованного к стене пленника, с которого сняли доспехи, оставив в стеганной поддеве и промокших насквозь лосинах. Его закованные в металл руки были задраны высоко над головой. На лице красовались синяки от побоев, в уголке рта запеклась кровь, но его глаза с тем же вызовом смотрели на Мерлина, с каким раньше на Моргаузу.  
— Ты, видимо, мой следующий экзекутор? — спросил принц Артур. — Можешь передать Моргаузе: я не сломаюсь.  
Мерлин не шевельнулся и не ответил. Он никогда раньше не видел принцев. Множество леди и время от времени лордов, а если Ценреда считать королем, то и короля тоже. Но принцев — никогда. И он в самых смелых мечтах не мог себе представить, что встретится с принцем Артуром где-то, кроме поля боя.  
— Твой маленький фокус призван меня напугать? — принц кивнул на светящийся шар, висевший над плечом Мерлина. Тот чуть подтолкнул свою магию, и шар вспыхнул ярче, заставив принца вздрогнуть и отвести глаза. Если подумать, то без армии рыцарей и своих доспехов Артур выглядел довольно жалко — глупый мальчишка, боящийся маленького светящегося шарика. И правильно. Он должен бояться. Своей силой Мерлин мог сделать куда больше.  
Бравада принца Артура чуть поутихла, когда он вновь посмотрел на Мерлина. На сей раз с опаской.  
— Что тебе надо?  
— Моргауза хочет, чтобы я задал тебе несколько вопросов.  
— Ничто не заставит меня говорить.  
Мерлин наконец позволил себе саркастическую улыбку.  
— Я смотрю, ты не очень разбираешься в магии.  
— Я разбираюсь в ней достаточно для того, чтобы знать, что ваши зелья на меня не действуют.  
Привыкший испытывать на прочность личные щиты Моргаузы, Мерлин осторожно коснулся ауры принца и увидел наложенные на его одежду чары. Он ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь тем, как Артур тщетно пытается скрыть нервозность. Чары, наложенные придворной колдуньей несмотря на протесты принца, не смогут ему помешать, решил Мерлин. Вообще мало что могло.  
Но даже сила Мерлина не была безгранична. И расплывчатый приказ Моргаузы — подчинить Артура, чтобы он умом, душой и телом принадлежал им, будет достаточным вызовом для магии Мерлина и для него самого.  
— Мне не нужны заклинания, — сказал Мерлин. — Ты сам мне все расскажешь. Кто знает, может, мы даже подружимся.  
Остатки королевского достоинства не позволили принцу Артуру презрительно фыркнуть, но Мерлин в любом случае не обращал на него внимания. Поднявшись, он вышел из камеры, закрыв за собой дверь и оставив принца томиться в неизвестности до завтра.  
На следующий день Мерлин приказал перевести принца в новую камеру с чистыми ковриками на полу, кроватью и нормальной ночной вазой. Он также приказал, чтобы Артура отмыли и выдали ему новую одежду и дополнительное одеяло.  
Когда Мерлин вернулся в подземелья с ужином Артура, заставив два стула плыть за собой по воздуху, в камере еще оставался слабый запах лавандовой воды. Принц уставился на стулья. И не сводил с них взгляда, даже когда Мерлин поставил их напротив друг друга и пригласил его сесть. Принц поколебался, словно ожидая, что стул под ним развалится на кусочки, но сел.  
Как и в прошлой камере, лишь маленькое зарешеченное окошко в двери пропускало свет, так что Мерлин наколдовал светящийся шар, который послушно повис над его плечом. Он молча наблюдал за принцем, ожидая, вернется ли былой апломб.  
Долго ждать не пришлось.  
— Надо было предложить мне удобства в качестве награды, — сказал принц Артур, обводя рукой камеру. — А я тебе пока ничего не сказал.  
— Если мне придется каждый день иметь с тобой дело, я предпочитаю, чтобы ты не вонял, как лошадиная задница, — сказал Мерлин.  
— А еще ты принес мне стул, — покачал головой Артур. — Ты худший тюремщик, какого мне доводилось видеть.  
Мерлин поднял руку. Она выглядела пустой и безобидной, но стоило Мерлину сжать пальцы, как Артур напрягся, почувствовав, как незримые путы приковали его к стулу.  
— Правда?  
Глаза Артура расширились, самодовольное превосходство мигом слетело с его лица. Но когда Мерлин снял заклинание, принц продолжил упрямо смотреть на него, не думая сдаваться.  
Мерлин мог взять его под полный контроль. Диктовать все его действия, возможно, даже заставить против воли выдать все известные ему тайны. Но подобное обладание другим человеком отнимало массу энергии. У Мерлина оставалось бы слишком мало сил и времени на что-то другое, подчини он Артура одной силой. А Моргаузе нужен был полный контроль над принцем, когда они встретятся с Утером на поле боя.  
— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — сказал Мерлин. — Как я говорил, мы можем стать друзьями.  
— Мы никогда не будем друзьями, — Артур плюнул на пол.  
Мерлин позволил тишине заполнить камеру. Он был абсолютно согласен. Пока они сидели, сверля друг друга свирепыми взглядами, Мерлин постепенно уменьшал светящийся шар. Сначала он был размером с его голову, потом с небольшой кочан капусты, потом с яблоко, и наконец — с орех. По мере уменьшения шара, света становилось все меньше, пока в камере не стало почти полностью темно и сумрачно. Лицо Артура оказалось в глубокой тени. Принц, естественно, заметил изменения. И с течением времени, устав глазеть на Мерлина, он сосредоточится на источнике света.  
— Смотри на свет, — прошептал Мерлин, заставив шар пульсировать, меняя цвета. Белое свечение перешло в зеленое, потом в голубое, потом в темно-фиолетовое и тут же обратно в белое. И так по кругу.  
— Смотри на свет, — снова прошептал Мерлин.  
Когда Артур попытался заговорить, Мерлин шикнул, заглушая его слова порывом ветра, ударившим принцу в лицо.  
— Смотри на свет, — повторил Мерлин.  
Артур смотрел. Все равно в почти темной камере смотреть больше было не на что. Лицо Мерлина было в тени, плюс он добавил заклинание неприметности, чтобы Артуру даже в голову не приходило смотреть на что-то, кроме медленно меняющего цвета шара. Спустя довольно продолжительное время лицо Артура наконец стало спокойным, а меняющийся свет отражался в неморгающих глазах.  
— Дыши глубже, — сказал Мерлин, когда плечи Артура начали расслабляться. — Медленные глубокие вдохи. Почувствуй, как легкие заполняются воздухом, как он покидает твое тело, унося с собой все заботы. Смотри на свет. Дыши глубже.  
Артур задышал глубоко и размеренно. Медленно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух. Глядя на него, Мерлин улыбнулся. Чтобы контролировать принца, ему не понадобится магия. Осознание этого наполнило его чувством собственного могущества, которого он никогда не испытывал от простого колдовства. В конце концов, что такое сила без контроля, и что такое контроль, если у тебя нет силы, чтобы его применить?  
— Вот так, Артур. Дыши глубже. Смотри на свет. Дыши в такт изменению цвета шара. Ты в безопасности.  
Мерлин облизнул губы. Артур совершенно расслабился, с лица исчезло всякое выражение, даже челюсть слегка отвисла. Пренебрежительное упрямство исчезло. Он мгновенно заснет, стоило Мерлину приказать.  
— Смотри на свет. Дыши глубже. Здесь, со мной, ты в безопасности. Только со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил. Мое имя — Мерлин, и ты в безопасности, пока ты со мной в этих стенах. Дыши глубже. Смотри на свет. Хорошо. Когда ты будешь слышать мой голос, — тихо и нежно продолжил Мерлин, — ты будешь знать, что я рядом. Ты в безопасности, пока ты со мной в этих стенах.  
— В безопасности, — скорее выдохнул, чем сказал Артур. Услышав это, Мерлин почувствовал, как разрастается в груди удовольствие. От мысли, что одного его голоса хватило, чтобы подчинить принца. Это было больше, чем он надеялся достичь в первый день. И удовольствие нарастало, стекая вниз живота. Мерлин почувствовал, как тяжелеет в паху. Ну, Артур, где твоя воля к сопротивлению?  
— Все хорошо. Смотри на свет, — ровным голосом повторил Мерлин. — Все, что тебе нужно — это мой голос. Смотри на свет.  
Мерлин замедлил пульсацию света, тени сгустились вокруг лица Артура. Его веки потяжелели, он почти заснул. Каждые несколько минут Мерлин повторял:  
— Смотри на свет, — пока глаза Артура окончательно не закрылись. — Спи, — прошептал он. — Спи и пусть в твоих снах будет мой голос.  
Когда тело Артура расслабилось, Мерлин подхватил его магией, не давая упасть, и перенес на кровать. Подлетевшее по приказу Мерлина одеяло укрыло принца, забывшего обо всех своих заботах. Скоро он забудет обо всем, кроме Мерлина. Лишь звук его голоса будет важен.  
Прижав ладонь к паху, Мерлин почувствовал, как пульсирует член. Сладко. Как же сладко. И глядя на расслабленного Артура, Мерлин знал, что это только начало.

— Ой, посмотрите, мой идиот-тюремщик.  
Принц Артур скрестил руки на груди. Он выглядел настолько «свежим», насколько может выглядеть любой узник в подземельях. Щеки заросли щетиной, но он хотя бы смог нормально умыться. Принц вновь сверлил Мерлина недовольным взглядом со всей энергией хорошо отдохнувшего человека, которому нечем заняться в камере.  
Оглядевшись, Мерлин отметил измятую постель и призвал два стоявших у дальней стены стула. Артур напрягся, когда они пришли в движение, но с места не сдвинулся.  
Мерлин жестом предложил ему сесть.  
— Сегодня не будешь меня магией принуждать? — фыркнул Артур, оставшись, где стоял.  
— Пожалуйста, сядь, — мягко сказал Мерлин. Тут же руки Артура упали, а плечи расслабились. Он шагнул вперед, поколебался перед следующим шагом, но сел, тяжело вздохнув.  
— Вчера ты полностью провалил допрос. Меня трясет от страха при мысли, что ты сделаешь со мной сегодня, — сказал он.  
— А мне показалось, что мы вчера отлично продвинулись, — сказал Мерлин, разглядывая Артура. Несмотря на свои слова, принц сидел абсолютно расслабленно — откинувшись на спинку стула и широко разведя колени.  
— Мне было так скучно, что я заснул, — рассмеялся Артур.  
— Да, — так же мягко, как до этого, сказал Мерлин. — Я заметил.  
Он заставил освещавший камеру шар едва заметно мерцать.  
— А ты не особо умен, я смотрю.  
— Мы перехватили гонца из вашего лагеря.  
Услышав это, Артур замер. Сарказм мгновенно исчез с его лица.  
Подвластные Моргаузе вороны следили за посыльным, пока люди Ценреда не смогли его захватить. Сообщение было написано на обычном пергаменте, но оно оказалось закодировано, а пленный утверждал, что не знает ключа. После того, как Моргауза под его отчаянные вопли выпытала у него секреты родной деревни и местоположение рыцарей Артура, Мерлин ему поверил.  
К тому моменту, когда людям Ценреда удалось найти лагерь, рыцарей уже и след простыл. Но учитывая, что принц был в плену, а войска Утера пришли в движение, Моргауза хотела знать, что в письме.  
— Это была твоя идея, кодировать сообщения так, чтобы шифр нельзя было вскрыть с помощью магии? — спросил Мерлин.  
При звуке его голоса, Артур снова расслабился, но остался настороже.  
— Моя, — ответил он, — но код придумал не я.  
— Но он тебе известен.  
— Он постоянно меняется. И наверняка изменился, как только стало известно о моей поимке.  
— Хм, — Мерлин не мог понять, врет принц или нет. Он заставил шар вращаться, меняя цвета. Взгляд Артура метнулся к меняющемуся свету, между бровей принца залегла складка, словно он пытался что-то вспомнить. — Можешь расслабиться. Это всего лишь свет, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Я не боюсь светящегося шарика.  
Мерлин промолчал, наблюдая, как взгляд Артура мечется между ним и светящимся шаром, пока, наконец, его окончательно не притянуло к свету, как мошку к огню.  
— Можешь расслабиться. Это всего лишь свет, — повторил Мерлин спустя минуту.  
— Я ничего тебе не скажу, — заявил Артур, но голос его звучал заторможенно, а слова путались.  
— Смотри на свет. Здесь, со мной, ты в безопасности, — сказал Мерлин, повторяя и повторяя эту фразу, пока глаза Артура не потеряли фокус.  
Прошло не меньше четверти часа, а может и больше, когда Мерлин решил, что Артур достаточно успокоился и растерял все собственные мысли. Поднявшись со стула, он обошел вокруг принца. Артур даже не дернулся. Его глаза по-прежнему следили за висевшим над стулом Мерлина светящимся шаром.  
— Артур Пендрагон, — прошептал Мерлин, гладя плечи принца. Артур ничего не заметил. — Подними руки.  
Артур подчинился без раздумий. Он поднял руки над головой, чуть согнув их в локтях. И когда пальцы Мерлина прошлись по его рукам от плеч до ладоней, Артур лишь вздохнул.  
Обхватив запястье принца и не вызвав у последнего ни малейшей реакции, Мерлин не смог сдержать довольной улыбки.  
— Хорошо, Артур, — сказал Мерлин. При желании он мог переломать Артуру руки. Раздробить пальцы, чтобы он никогда не смог больше держать меч. — Смотри на свет. Расслабься. Здесь, со мной, ты в безопасности. Ты совершенно спокоен, потому что знаешь: в этих стенах я позабочусь о тебе.  
Отпустив одну руку, Мерлин потянул вниз вторую руку Артура, положив ее тому на колени. Потом он вернулся к собственному стулу и придвинулся ближе. С поднятой вверх рукой, когда вторая расслабленно лежала на бедре, Артур выглядел нелепо. Он смотрел на светящийся шар, висевший над плечом Мерлина. Глаза принца совершенно остекленели. Он был полностью во власти голоса волшебника. Когда веки принца начали опускаться, Мерлин повторил:  
— Смотри на свет. Ты расслаблен, но не спишь. Смотри на свет и слушай мой голос. Помни: когда ты слышишь мой голос, ты в безопасности здесь со мной.  
— В безопасности, — повторил Артур. Безграничное доверие в его голосе невероятно возбуждало Мерлина — Артур скоро будет принадлежать ему.  
— У тебя есть секреты, Артур. Секреты, которые мне нужны. Расскажи мне о них. Со мной ты в безопасности. Ты знаешь мой голос. Ты доверяешь моему голосу, — взяв Артура за руку, Мерлин погладил его пальцы. — Готов рассказать мне секрет, Артур?  
— Секрет.  
— Да, секрет. Код, который ты написал для своего отца. Какая хитрость в тех словах?  
— Словах.  
— Да. Я буду читать их тебе, а ты расскажешь, что они значат, — достав из кармана мантии кусок пергамента, Мерлин развернул его. — Смотри на свет, Артур.  
Прочистив горло, Мерлин прочитал сообщение, в котором говорилось о дроздах и покупке воска на деревенской ярмарке — такое сообщение мог послать житель одной деревни жителю другой, если допустить, что крестьяне могут читать и писать.  
Понадобилось время и уговоры. Мерлину приходилось сдерживать проскальзывающий в голосе восторг, поглаживая руку Артура. Принц действительно знал код. За один вечер Мерлин получил больше информации, чем им удалось выудить из всей перехваченной за долгое время переписки между рыцарями Камелота и королем. А все благодаря нежному голосу и светящемуся шару.  
Моргауза предпочитала выпытывать у врагов информацию, душа их магией или держа огненный шар в сантиметрах от их лиц. Человек расскажет что угодно, лишь бы избежать столь близкой боли. Когда Мерлин впервые присоединился к восстанию приверженцев Древней религии, он стоял в стороне, наблюдая, как пытают узников, слушая вырванные у них признания. В его обязанности входило доставлять пленников обратно в подземелья. Вот так, водя врагов по темным коридорам с помощью светящегося шара, указывавшего путь, и небольшого магического воздействия на мозг жертвы, заставлявших их следовать за ним, Мерлин и понял секрет света и голоса. Если пленники достаточно долго смотрели на свет, например, если приходилось ждать, пока Моргауза покончит с очередным узником, то Мерлину не приходилось применять магию, чтобы заставить их подчиниться. Достаточно было ласково попросить их довериться ему, и люди слепо шли за ним.  
Но Артур был первым, на ком Мерлин намеренно использовал этот трюк и кого предварительно не сломала Моргауза. Слушая, как Артур выдает секреты отца, словно это самый обычный разговор, при этом глупо держа вытянутую руку над головой, Мерлин задумался, что еще он может заставить сделать принца Камелота.  
Мерлин все еще держал его руку, рассеянно поглаживая ее пальцем. Веки Артура потяжелели, глаза почти закрылись. Повисла тишина. Отпустив ладонь принца, Мерлин встал.  
— Можешь опустить руку,— сказал он. — Положи ее на колени.  
Артур опустил руку на бедро. Мерлин еще раз обошел вокруг него. На сей раз он чуть наклонил голову Артура, глядя на шею. Кожа под волосами была нежной — теплой под ледяными пальцами Мерлина. Волшебник гладил шею принца, потом плечи, и Артур позволял ему, единственным признаком недовольства было едва сбившееся дыхание. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы Артура, Мерлин запрокинул его голову, обнажив глотку.  
— Что ты дашь мне с собой сделать? — наклонившись к самому уху Артура, прошептал Мерлин.  
— В безопасности, — тихо сказал Артур. От одного короткого ответа в паху Мерлина потяжелело. Накрыв ноющий член одной рукой, другую он сжал в волосах Артура. Мерлин мог сломать ему шею одним поворотом кисти. Вот он — Артур — его кровный враг, доверчивый и расслабленный в его руках.  
Мерлин потер свой налитой член сквозь ткань штанов и легонько сжал, убеждая себя расслабиться, думая, как бы подольше растянуть удовольствие. Заглянув через плечо Артура, Мерлин посмотрел на расслабленную руку принца у него на бедре.  
— Артур Пендрагон, — прошептал Мерлин ему в ухо, — расстегни штаны.  
— Штаны, — повторил Артур, хмурясь. Он не двигался, в плечах появилось напряжение.  
— Расстегни штаны, — громче, но по-прежнему нежно повторил Мерлин. — Слушай мой голос, Артур. Помни, когда ты слышишь мой голос, ты в безопасности. Ты в безопасности, когда подчиняешься моему голосу. Расслабься. Смотри на свет. Ты полностью расслаблен. Со мной ты в безопасности.  
На секунду Мерлин усомнился, что удастся удержать контроль над Артуром. Голова Артура все так же была запрокинута и покоилась на ладони Мерлина, но недовольная складка между бровей никуда не делась. Но потом Артур вздохнул, его плечи расслабились, и он словно осел на стуле. Голова качнулась вперед, удерживаемая лишь рукой Мерлина в его волосах.  
— Ты расслаблен. Ты в безопасности, — повторил Мерлин, с трудом сдерживая участившееся дыхание. — Ты будешь подчиняться моему голосу. Потому что ты расслаблен. Ты в безопасности. Распусти шнуровку.  
Артур начал развязывать штаны. Мерлину пришлось сжать у основания собственный член, чтобы не кончить от одного вида. Он содрогнулся, его пальцы сжались в волосах Артура. Негромкий вздох принца возбудил Мерлина еще сильнее.  
— Вот так. Хороший мальчик, — выдохнул Мерлин. — Приспусти штаны.  
Покончив с завязками, Артур потянул вниз грубую ткань штанов.  
— Достань член.  
Опустив руку в ширинку, Артур шире расставил ноги, чтобы было удобней, и вытащил полувставший член.  
— Подрочи себе, — прошептал Мерлин.  
Обхватив член ладонью, Артур начал медленно двигать рукой туда-сюда. Глядя, как наливается кровью член Артура, Мерлин принялся поглаживать собственный. Артур начал тихонько постанывать, бордовая головка члена при каждом движении выглядывала из-под крайней плоти. Рука Мерлина задвигалась быстрее.  
— Хороший мальчик, — задыхаясь, сказал Мерлин, его тело переполняло удовольствие от осознания своей власти над принцем. — Быстрее. Почувствуй, как нарастает возбуждение. Ты ублажаешь себя благодаря мне, благодаря моему голосу. Когда ты будешь слышать мой голос, именно об этом ты будешь думать, о том, как торчит твой член, как ты дрочишь себе, трахая свой кулак, — Мерлин был на грани, он чувствовал, как приближается оргазм, как ускоряются и без того быстрые движения руки.  
Движения Артура тоже ускорились, стоны стали громче — жалобное мяуканье, кричащее о неудовлетворенном желании.  
— Ты принц, но ты бездумно подчиняешься моему голосу. То, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, происходит лишь благодаря мне. Запомни это, Артур. Когда ты будешь слышать мой голос, ты будешь возбуждаться. Тебе захочется расстегнуть штаны и достать член. Ты не сможешь не думать об этом. Ты протянешь руку и начнешь себя трогать.  
Мерлин понимал, что вот-вот кончит. Артур был в его руках, его спина прогнулась, голова упиралась в пальцы Мерлина, по-прежнему сжимавшие его волосы. Он не пытался отстраниться.  
— Твое удовольствие принадлежит мне. Кончай, Артур. Сейчас.  
Еще раз дернув рукой, Артур со стоном кончил. От вида белесых струек семени, извергающихся по его команде, яйца Мерлина подобрались, и он принялся всерьез трахать собственный кулак. Времени хватило, чтобы отпустить волосы Артура, пока от нахлынувшего удовольствия не закатились глаза. По позвоночнику пробежала волна удовольствия, и Мерлин кончил на спину Артуру. Волшебник чувствовал, как волна за волной по телу прокатывается магия, продлевая удовольствие. Никогда в жизни ему не было так хорошо.

Следующим утром Мерлин вернулся в камеру принца до того, как Артур проснулся. Предыдущим вечером он позволил ему заснуть и уложил в кровать, оставив сперму подсыхать на одежде. Артур был его пленником, и Мерлин ему не слуга. Его ждала собственная постель. Но Мерлин не мог заснуть, его мысли постоянно возвращались к Артуру, полностью подчиненному его контролю. Воспоминания вызывали улыбку. Интересно, что Артур вспомнит утром?  
Когда Артур зашевелился, Мерлин укрылся в темном углу и стал невидимым. Он не хотел, чтобы Артур его заметил.  
Артур поморщился, прежде чем открыть глаза. Потом перевернулся на бок. Оглядев камеру, он посмотрел на принесенный Мерлином факел, словно не понимая, откуда тот взялся. Спустя несколько минут Артур сел. Одеяло сползло до талии. Начав подниматься, Артур заметил состояние своей одежды.  
— Что? — пробормотал Артур себе под нос. Разглядывая белесые потеки на своей рубашке и расстегнутых штанах. Он быстро заправил в них мягкий член. Вновь растерянно оглядев камеру, он сосредоточился на факеле, потом перевел взгляд на Мерлина, не видя его. Артур не помнил предыдущий день.  
Справив нужду в ночной горшок, Артур встал спиной к двери и попытался очистить одежду. Но в отсутствии воды это была безнадежная затея. Когда пришла утренняя стража с завтраком, Артур прикрыл самые большие пятна руками и отошел в самую темную часть камеры. Стражник, один из молодчиков Ценреда, не обратил на него внимания, но Артур все равно неловко замялся на месте, стоило стражнику приблизиться.  
Наблюдая за происходящим из своего угла, Мерлин ухмыльнулся. Позже он повеселится. А сейчас пора было идти с докладом к Моргаузе.

К тому моменту, когда Мерлин к вечеру вернулся в камеру, Артур сумел немного привести себя в порядок. Его утренняя растерянность сменилась привычной самоуверенностью.  
— Снова ты, — Артур покачал головой в притворном разочаровании. — С каждым твоим приходом, я все больше убеждаюсь, что мой отец раздавит ваше никчемное восстание. Моргауза — идиотка, если считает, что ты эффективно выуживаешь у меня информацию. Что ты ей наплел, что она снова пускает тебя ко мне?  
— Ничего, — беззаботно отозвался Мерлин. Артур стоял напротив, скрестив руки на груди. Принц явно держал себя в руках, но Мерлин искал малейшие изменения, так что заметил чуть сбившееся дыхание. — Я сказал Моргаузе, что ты нам очень помог.  
— Ты приходишь, несешь чушь, уходишь, а я ложусь спать. Да, я невероятно вам помог, — Артур закатил глаза.  
— О, это не все, чем мы занимались, — Мерлин ухмыльнулся, говоря это. На сей раз реакция Артура была очевидна — принц резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Он встал, чуть шире расставив ноги.  
— Думаю, я бы запомнил что-то еще, — нечаянно опустив руку, Артур начал поглаживать себя через штаны. Глаза Мерлина расширились.  
— Ты поведал мне секрет, — сказал Мерлин, поднимая взгляд обратно к лицу Артура. Артур хмурился, глядя на него, и не осознавал что делает. Мерлин не подавал виду, что происходит что-то необычное. — Сегодня ты расскажешь мне еще один.  
— Я ничего тебе не говорил, — фыркнул Артур. — Думаешь, я такой дурак, что поддамся на твои уловки?  
— Почему бы тебе не расшнуровать штаны и не проверить?  
— Что? Это бессмыслица какая-то. Почему я должен расстегивать перед тобой штаны? Ты действительно худший тюремщик, который у меня был.  
Но руки Артура двигались сами по себе. Шнуровка на штанах поддалась, и пока Артур рассуждал, что если у Моргаузы все помощники такие, любой оруженосец сможет захватить их замок, руки Артура справились со шнуровкой и высвободили член.  
Мерлин изобразил внимательное лицо, периодически отвлекая Артура капелькой магии, когда он начинал обращать внимание на то, чем заняты его руки. Но кроме этих незначительных вмешательств, Артур действовал совершенно самостоятельно. И на сей раз он не спал.  
Мерлин тоже начал возбуждаться, но не двигался, довольствуясь видом того, как Артур ласкает себя. На все обвинения Артура он отвечал абсолютно честно. Стоило Мерлину заговорить, Артур начинал быстрее двигать рукой.  
Когда дыхание Артура начало сбиваться, а речь прерываться негромкими стонами, принц стал замечать, что происходит. И на сей раз Мерлин не стал вмешиваться.  
— Сегодня ты мне расскажешь еще один секрет, — нежно сказал Мерлин.  
Глаза Артура расширились, он посмотрел на свою руку, надрачивающую член, на свои полуспущенные штаны. В следующем стоне к удовольствию добавилась мука. Но он не остановился. Напротив, движения ускорились.  
Видя нарастающий ужас Артура, Мерлин упивался собственной властью. Из горла принца вырвался еще один стон — удовольствие пополам со страхом. От этого звука член Мерлина напрягся еще сильнее.  
— Ты доверяешь мне, Артур Пендрагон?  
Агония на лице Артура, когда он ответил, было прекрасна.  
— Да.  
И Артур кончил.  
Придя в себя после оргазма, он упал на колени. Мерлину понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не расстегнуть штаны и, высвободив ноющий член, не кончить на склоненную голову Артура. Может, в следующий раз. Его сила и его голос привели самоуверенного принца к его ногам. Сгорая от стыда, Артур не поднимал головы. Ни одна победа не была для Мерлина столь сладостной.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? — Измученно спросил Артур.  
Мерлин недобро усмехнулся.  
— Я сделал тебя своим.


End file.
